Sexy Secretary
by comebaekhome
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP] Baekhyun hanya pegawai biasa dan penari telanjang. Ketika berada di klub, seorang pria menghancurkan hidupnya. Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah anak dari bos tempat Baekhyun bekerja? EXO! ChanBaek! BaekYeol! GS! [title diganti. prev; my secretary]
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tengah memakai topengnya dan sebuah lingerie tipis berwarna merah menggoda melekat ditubuhnya. Suara dentuman musik terdengar diseluruh penjuru club ini. Didepan Baekhyun sudah ada seorang gadis yang tengah telanjang bulat menari diatas pria pria lapar yang menginginkannya. Hanya bermodalkan tiang besi yang berada ditengah tengah dan hanya meliukkan badannya, pria pria sukses merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya tinggal menunggu namanya dipanggil.

"Angel, cepatlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya namanya bukan Angel, melainkan Byun Baekhyun hanya saja ia menggunakan nama itu untuk berjaga jaga.

Baekhyun naik keatas panggung dan mulai meleokkan tubuhnya bermaksud menggoda pria pria hidung belang yang melihatnya dengan nafsu.

Kutekankan sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya penari bukan pelacur.

**.**

**My Secretary**

**Baekhyun!Girl , Chanyeol!Boy**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.  
**_**  
**

"Angel, tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 4."

"Baik."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengambil dua botol minuman yang sudah diracik oleh bartender. Kini ia masih tetap menggunakan topeng dan juga lingerie tipis berwarna merah yang sangat menggoda. Semua pelayan klub wajib menggunakan topeng karena sang pemilik klub tidak ingin pelayannya merasa terganggu apabila ada yang mengenalinya diluar sana.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi penari telanjang disebuah klub. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanya seorang gadis miskin yang butuh biaya hidupnya dan keluarganya yang jauh darinya dan juga pengobatan adiknya yang sedang kanker. Setiap malam, Baekhyun selalu datang ke klub sekitar jam sembilan malam dan bekerja sebagai penari telanjang dan juga mengantar pesanan. Besok paginya ia akan bekerja disalah satu perusahaan terkenal sebagai pegawai biasa.

"Psst... Angel, kau beruntung." Ujar gadis yang memakai topeng dan lingerie tipis berwarna putih kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Pasti dia lagi kan?"

"Baek, tidak. Bukan dia, tapi... ahh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, intinya ia sangat tampan, tinggi, dia tipeku." Kyungsoo namanya. Gadis itu memekik pelan ketika ia melewati meja nomor 4. Biasanya meja nomor 4 itu pelanggan setia Baekhyun yang selalu menggoda Baekhyun, maka dari itu Baekhyun kesal jika harus disuruh mengantarkan minuman di meja nomor 4.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengantarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 4, biar aku yang mengantarkan minumanmu ke meja nomor 7, Anna." Sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga memakai nama samarannya yaitu Anna. Kyungsoo juga takut, banyak orang yang melihatnya disini akan menjelek jelekkan Kyungsoo diluar sebagai pelacur. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo sama dengan Baekhyun hanya penari dan pengantar minuman.

"Nanti bos marah kalau kita menukar minumannya. Sudahlah cepat," Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun dengan pelan. Baekhyun hanya mencibir kesal, baru saja Kyungsoo memekik berteriak membicarakan seorang pria kali ini Kyungsoo sudah berteriak karena Baekhyun terlalu lama mengantarkan minuman.

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja nomor 4, ekor matanya melihat pria pria yang sedang duduk dimejanya masing masing sedikit menatapnya lapar walaupun mereka tengah bercumbu dengan gadis gadis lainnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka. Setelah itu ekor matanya sekali lagi menangkap Krystal—rivalnya—yang sedang memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalamnya sendiri ketika ia dicumbu oleh pria yang sedang memangkunya. Baekhyun ngeri melihatnya.

"Tuan, ini minumannya." Baekhyun akui, pemuda didepannya ini persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Rambutnya yang mengkilap, matanya yang bulat, hidungnnya yang mancung, bibir yang seksi, pipi gembulnya, badannya tegap dan tinggi. Pantas saja Kyungsoo memekik bahagia ketika melihat pemuda ini.

Ia merasa setelah melihat wajah tampannya—ralat wajah dinginnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit bermain main dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika ia ingin meletakkan dua botol minumannya dimeja sehingga belahan payudaranya terlihat apalagi ia sengaja menjepit payudaranya menggunakan kedua lengannya.

"Wow.. wow.. santai." Pekik pemuda itu kaget ketika melihat payudara Baekhyun yang hampir keluar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Sudah cukup bermainnya, Baekhyun harus segera pergi sebelum hal hal aneh terjadi.

"Saya per—"

SRET!

Tangan kekar pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dipangkuannya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak, ia takut, bagaimana jika pemuda ini berbuat hal hal yang aneh. Baekhyun harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa melepaskan diri dari pemuda ini tanpa menarik banyak perhatian disekitarnya.

"Berapa hargamu dalam semalam, sayang?"

Ap—apa?!

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas perkataan pemuda ini, pemuda ini sudah mencium Baekhyun dengan brutal. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga terbuka dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Sementara tangannya menjalar naik hingga tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Baekhyun mendorong dada pemuda ini dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ciuman pemuda itu terlepas karena Baekhyun berhasil mendorongnya. Seketika itu Baekhyun melayangkan tangan halusnya hingga menampar pipi pemuda yang memangkunya.

PLAK!

Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan pemuda ini. "Aku bukan pelacur tuan, kukatakan sekali lagi, aku bukan pelacur, permisi," Baekhyun segera pergi menjauh dari pemuda ini. Baekhyun bersyukur karena tidak ada yang melihat Baekhyun menampar pelanggan jika iya, besok Baekhyun tidak akan bekerja disini lagi.

Baekhyun belum pernah diperlakukan seperti tadi. Biasanya, ia hanya ditanya 'ayo bermain' dan Baekhyun akan menolaknya. Kali ini pemuda berbeda datang tiba tiba ia berkata 'berapa hargamu dalam semalam' dan langsung mencium Baekhyun brutal. Baekhyun berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah mendatangi meja nomor 4 lagi.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memasang wajah terkejutnya, ia hanya memasang wajah santainya dan meneguk minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai didepan lift dan menghela nafas pelan. Lalu ia memencet tombol lift dan pintu lift terbuka menampilkan dua orang wanita didalam sana tengah berbincang. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift.

"Hei, kudengar putra Tuan Kim sudah kembali dari New York."

"Benarkah?" jawab wanita yang satunya lagi dengan memekik kegirangan sambil meloncat loncat. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya, bisakah tidak memberikan respon berlebihan? Bagi Baekhyun, lebih mending Kyungsoo yang memekik daripada wanita disebelahnya.

"Yeah, aku melihatnya. Tidak—ia tampan, tinggi, tubuhnya kekar, senyumnya in—"

TING!

Baekhyun tersenyum, akhirnya ia selamat dari pekikan gadis aneh disebelahnya. Dengan ramah, Baekhyun tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tepatnya dilantai 7 tempatnya dia bekerja.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa beberapa pegawai ketika ia melewati beberapa pegawai, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sapaan ceria.

"Baek," Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang tepatnya pujaan hatinya—tidak, bukan, dia Oh Sehun sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika Sehun mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Hai juga Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Nanti kita makan siang bersama, kau setuju?" Oh tidak—senyum Sehun memang membuat Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Boleh saja, nanti kita akan bertemu di cafe depan." Sekali lagi, Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir, dan Sehun pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika itu ia menubruk pemuda didepannya. Untung saja pemuda itu segera menangkap Baekhyun.

"Ah, manager. Maaf." Baekhyun segera bangkit karena wanita wanita yang berada disekitarnya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Kris, managernya.

"Tidak apa apa. Nyonya Park memanggilmu untuk keruangannya, sekarang." Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Ia gugup, apakah ia akan dipecat? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun menatap Kris sembari mengangguk dan pergi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Nyonya Park. Kali ini pakaian Baekhyun tidak seliar kemarin malam. Hanya memakai blouse, rok ketat diatas beberapa centi lutut, dan high heels hitam yang setia menemani. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia selalu gugup jika harus memasuki ruangan Nyonya Park. Apalagi ia hanya sebagai pegawai biasa bukan?

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk pintu ruangan Nyonya Park seketika itu ia mendengar suara yang memerintahkan ia untuk masuk.

"Permisi, Nyonya Park,"

"Ah, ya, Baekhyun masuklah." Ucap Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun dengan wajah yang begitu menawan dengan senyum yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terasa nyaman. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendatangi Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyun, putraku, Chanyeol, ia baru saja pulang dari New York," Nyonya Park berkata sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau menjadi sekretarisnya," Ia mengangguk mantap. "Kau tidak keberatan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu tidak Nyonya, saya bersedia." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum ramah. Nyonya Park mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar Baekhyun, aku harus keluar sebentar." Nyonya Park segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri memandang dinding dinding yang berada diruangan Nyonya Park.

Seorang pemuda masuk dengan pelan keruangan ibunya, ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita yang menurutnya sangat seksi sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memandang dinding dinding ruangan ibunya. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum menyadari ada pemuda yang masuk keruangan yang sama.

Pemuda itu dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan tercekat kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Kau, sekretaris baruku?" Baekhyun segera berbalik ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya sedang menghembuskan nafasnya dileher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut pasalnya...

Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang ia tampar kemarin malam.

Baekhyun melotot, dadanya berdegup kencang. Jadi dia.. dia.. dia Park Chanyeol? Anak dari Nyonya Park, adik dari Park Yifan atau Kris—managernya, yang akan menjadi bosnya, dan juga ia adalah namja bejat yang kemarin Baekhyun temui? Oh tidak.

Ia kembali dengan senyum miringnya, "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

_'Tenang Baekhyun, bersikaplah dengan tenang. Lagipula ia tidak akan mengenalimu 'kan?' _batin Baekhyun.

"Ak—aku Byun Baekhyun," Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya pada tangan besar Chanyeol dan menjabatnya pelan. Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya, sepertinya tangannya terkunci di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Tu—tuan, bisakah kau lepas?"

"Kenapa kau gugup?" Tanyanya dengan suara seksi. Sial!

"Engh..." Erang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Wow.. apakah setiap hari aku akan melihat penari telanjang menari diruanganku, hm?" Mata Baekhyun melotot, apa maksudnya? Kini Baekhyun sudah berkeringat karena ia takut penyamarannya akan terbongkar jika ia ketahuan menari telanjang disalah satu klub malam.

"Kau mengingatku?" Ia tersenyum licik dan tetap meremas tangan mungil Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah dan berkeringat karena rasa sakit yang ia dapat ditangannya dan juga ia takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Salahkan indra penciumanku karena dapat mengenali parfum yang kau pakai, Angel."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin copot karena mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengutuk parfum yang ia gunakan sekarang. Sial, rahasianya harus terbongkar oleh namja bejat sepertinya.

"Tolong lepaskan." Baekhyun meronta ronta agar Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ini sungguh sakit. Apakah dia gila menyiksa seperti ini?

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memberikan tubuh seksimu padaku."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan pelacur!"

"Sudah berapa banyak pria yang memasuki vaginamu?"

"Breng—"

GREP!

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continue.**

tiba tiba aja sebuah ide polos /plak nyangkut dikepala author. Trus author keinget Chanbaek, jadi yaudah akhirnya ff polos ini /plak jadi. kalau responnya bagus bagus ini bakal dilanjut yah atau mungkin fast update? Ahaha.

terimakasih. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memberikan tubuh seksimu padaku."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan pelacur!"

"Sudah berapa banyak pria yang memasuki vaginamu?"

"Breng—"

GREP!

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi.

**.**

**My Secretary**

**Baekhyun!Girl , Chanyeol!Boy**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.  
**_**  
**

Kali ini ciuman Chanyeol sedikit liar dari kemarin malam, ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelus paha Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi rok ketatnya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak kabur. Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun karena Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol malah menaikkan tangannya hingga mencapai celana dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelai lidah Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya. Lidahnya mulai membasahi rongga rongga mulut Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol tapi ia tak bisa, kekuatan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

DUG!

"AH—SHIT! FUCK!"

Baekhyun mendendang alat kelamin Chanyeol menggunakan pahanya. Menurut Baekhyun itu satu satunya cara agar Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun, dan benar saja Baekhyun terlepas dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedang memegang alat kelaminnya sendiri karena ditendang oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau agresif jug—AH—perih... sialan kau." Baekhyun mendecak dan merapihkan baju serta rok ketatnya yang dirusak oleh Chanyeol. Ia harus pergi dari sini, ia tidak akan melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi, tidak akan pernah melihat wajah namja bejat. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau membuat penisku menegang, tanggu jawab, sebelum—"

"Oh sayang," Ucapan halus yang berasal dari pintu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan berhenti memegang penisnya yang berkedut karena ditendang oleh paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Nyonya Park memandang mereka aneh. Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur dengan Nyonya Park kali ini yang sudah menolong Baekhyun dari namja brengsek yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk kecil lalu menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

Tapi, seketika itu Baekhyun melihat banyak luka lebam Chanyeol yang berada di wajahnya. Apa yang Chanyeol perbuat kemarin malam hingga wajahnya lebam seperti itu? Baekhyun sudah ngeri memikirkannya. Apakah ia khawa—tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena Chanyeol mendapat balasan yang setimpal dengan harga dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau siap siap untuk pindah, kau akan bekerja dilantai 10 bersama Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kris sebelumnya,"

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh terkejut karena yang melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Chanyeol tanpa Nyonya Park sadari. Semakin Baekhyun ingin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah semakin dekat membawa Baekhyun padanya.

"Ternyata kalian cepat sekali akrab," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dingin.

"Boleh aku pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi apapun. Datar. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berekspresi begitu kepada ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku pemuda disebelahnya.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada dipinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya risih dan takut, ia takut Chanyeol akan berbuat macam macam dan tidak akan melepaskannya, tapi diruangan ini ia bersama Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Bisa bisa ia dipecat karena telah berlaku kasar pada Chanyeol.

Setelah diluar ruangan Nyonya Park, Chanyeol masih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol menatapnya lekat disebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain asal jangan kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Apalagi ia melihat luka lebam diwajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kedepan dan melihat sang pujaan hatinya, tepatnya Sehun tengah berlari kecil sambil terengah engah kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghentakan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya dan Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskannya memandang wajah Sehun yang berlari.

"Baek, kau tidak dipecat kan?" Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Baekhyun dengan terengah engah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, bagaimana tidak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merah padam.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aniya, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, okay?" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat. Chanyeol melotot, bisa bisanya Baekhyun tersenyum dihadapan pemuda ini, dan Baekhyun selalu ketus jika Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Ehem," Deheman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun tersadar dari kelakuan mereka yang menjijikan—menurut Chanyeol—Sehun yang mengetahui Chanyeol segera membungkukkan badannya hormat. Ia tahu, bahwa ini adalah Park Chanyeol adik dari managernya yang berarti pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Saya Oh Sehun, Tuan." Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Chanyeol masih diam menatap tangan Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Park Chanyeol." Balasnya dingin. Kemudian pergi tanpa menjabat balik tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah Sehun keluarkan. Baekhyun terlihat geram, ia tak habis pikir kelakuan Chanyeol sangat sombong. Sehun mengembalikan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar sombong," Rutuk Baekhyun.

"Hush, tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Ayo pergi," Sehun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari ruangan Nyonya Park. Baekhyun tersenyum dibelakang Sehun, pilihan Baekhyun memang terbaik. Walaupun Chanyeol mengacuhkan Sehun tadi dan Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol, tapi Sehun masih tersenyum dan menasehati Baekhyun. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menyukai Sehun, teman kerjanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai diruangannya kemudian membanting pintu ruangannya dengan kencang membuat para pegawai yang melewati ruangan Chanyeol terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya. Ia duduk disana dan memukul meja kerjanya. Ia menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya keras. Apa yang kurang dari Chanyeol? Chanyeol tampan, tinggi, tubuh bidangnya, ototnya yang berbentuk dan kaya. Bisa bisanya Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol. Biasanya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendatangi wanita untuk mengajak tidur, wanita itu yang akan datang tapi kali ini Chanyeol mengajak wanita itu untuk tidur dan wanita itu menolak bahkan menampar dan menendang penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar dan memegang luka lebamnya karena terlalu sakit ketika ia menggerakkan wajahnya.

Kemudian ia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang menyebabkan luka lebam disekitar wajahnya.

_"Siapa nama pelacur yang memakai lingerie merah menggoda?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seseorang yang sedang membersihkan gelas menggunakan lapnya. Seketika itu ia menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dihadapannya._

"Maksud anda yang mana tuan? Disini banyak yang memakai pakaian seperti itu." Ucapnya santai dan kembali mengelap gelas gelas yang belum ia lap. Chanyeol kembali berpikir, sungguh ia lupa nama gadis yang ia cium tadi dan gadis itu menampar Chanyeol balik. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang memalukan. Baru kali ini Chanyeol ditolak.

"Coba kau ingat ingat nama pelacur yang memakai lingerie merah menggoda, kalau tidak salah namanya An... an.. shit! Aku lupa," Seseorang yang sedang mengelap gelas itu berhenti, ia juga ikut mencoba mengingat siapa pegawai yang namanya berawal dengan An dan memakai lingerie merah menggoda.

"Apakah yang Tuan maksud adalah Anna?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah seseorang yang didepannya. Seseorang itu masih terlihat berpikir. Chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin dengan nama Anna, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Anna disini. "Tapi, Anna memakai lingerie putih, apakah yang Tuan maksud adalah Angel?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia sempat tundukan. Chanyeol yakin nama gadis yang menamparnya adalah Angel. Ia mendengar namanya ketika ia menari telanjang diatas panggung, Chanyeol yakin.

"Siapa nama aslinya?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya menatap seseorang yang Chanyeol perkirakan adalah pemilik klub malam ini. Bos itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maaf Tuan, kebijakan klub tidak boleh memberitahukan indentitas as—" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju bos pemilik klub malam, matanya berkilat merah tak terima dengan perlakuan bos klub ini. Ia harus tau, siapa nama gadis yang menamparnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tahu.

"CEPAT KATAKAN, SEBELUM TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN KLUB MU!" Kali ini Chanyeol mencekik leher bos ini, Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keadaan bos pemilik klub, mau mati atau tidak Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah nama gadis yang menamparnya.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.. lepaskan saya,"

"100 JUTA UNTUK NAMA GADIS ITU! CEPAT KATAKAN!" Chanyeol memukul bos pemilik klub hingga tersungkur kelantai, ia mengelap bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah. Ia tersenyum kecut dan Chanyeol menduduki perut bos pemilik klub, memukul bos itu bertubi tubi hingga darah dan luka lebam muncul di wajahnya.

Bos itu kemudian memencet tombol yang ia pegang kemudian memunculkan dua bodyguard berbadan besar segera menarik Chanyeol dan memukul balik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan karena badan bodyguard ini jauh lebih besar dan dua orang, Chanyeol jumlah kalah, ia yakin wajah Chanyeol lebih parah dari wajah bos pemilik klub yang ia pukul.

Darah muncrat dari pipi dan mulut Chanyeol. Kepalanya pening, ia serasa ingin muntah karena bodyguard itu terus menendang perut Chanyeol dengan brutal. Matanya berkunang kunang, ia tak bisa melihat apa apa lagi. Yang ia lihat hanya berwarna hitam. Gelap.

"Tunggu, dia.. dia.. dia mirip K—K—K—"

Bodyguard yang ingin memukul Chanyeol lagi menatap bodyguard satunya dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-maksud. Kemudian bodyguard yang ingin memukul Chanyeol segera melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah bersimbah darah, Chanyeol terbatuk batuk mengeluarkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bodyguard itu menganga lebar, ia ingat wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia mirip... K—Kris."

Bodyguard itu mundur, ia terlalu takut jika pemuda yang ia pukul itu memang benar mirip Kris. Bos pemilik klub yang bingung melihat bodyguard itu mundur lalu menendang paha salah satu bodyguard karena ia mundur dan tidak memukul Chanyeol lagi.

"Maaf bos, tapi pemuda ini mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan Park Yifan." Sahut bodyguard yang sempat pahanya dipukul oleh bos pemilik klub dengan menunduk, bos pemilik klub mendecak ia tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang memukulnya ini mirip dengan Kris.

Mereka mengetahui Kris karena dulu Kris pernah membuat keributan di klub ini mengakibatkan Kris dipukuli oleh bodyguard ini. Lalu dengan cepat Kris memanggil panggilan cepat pada bodyguardnya dan bodyguard Kris datang membuat keributan di klub ini. Dan akhirnya pemilik klub memohon meminta maaf pada Kris karena akhirnya ia tau bahwa Kris adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan paling kaya dan besar di Korea Selatan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. kau pintar juga.. uhuk.. darimana kau tahu bahwa.. uhuk.. aku adik dari Kris?"

Chanyeol membuka suara membuat mereka bertiga segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol yang memegang dadanya dan duduk. Ia membuang darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya mengusap wajahnya yang kini terlihat tak berbentuk.

"Ck, tidak percaya?" Decak Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol dengan pelan mengambil ponselnya yang berada dikantong celananya, ia memegang perutnya karena ingin muntah. Bodyguard ini terlalu kuat untuk menendang Chanyeol. Tangannya pun terlihat gemetar ketika ia ingin mengambil ponselnya.

"Kalian ingat wajahku sebelum kalian pukul? Kalian ingat wajah Kris? Kalian ingat wajah pemilik perusahaan Park? Kalian tahu siapa Park Chanyeol?"

Kemudian Chanyeol menelpon Kris dan meload spakerkan suara Kris diseberang sana.

"Halo?"

_"Hyung, uhuk.. uhuk..."_

"Kau kenapa Yeol?"

_"Tidak apa apa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Ck, jangan terlalu peduli."

_"Sudah sepantasnya... uhuk.. seorang Park Chanyeol peduli pada... uhuk.. Park Yifan."_

"Cepat pulang kerumah, besok kau akan mengurusi perusahaan. Baru saja kau datang dari New York sudah keluyuran, ck."__

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh Kris membuat ketiga orang dihadapan Chanyeol mengaga. Ia sudah menggali lubangnya sendiri, ia mengingat suara Kris dan suara Kris sama persis dengan seseorang yang ditelpon oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut dan meludahi mereka bertiga menggunakan darah.

"Masih tidak percaya?"

Chanyeol memberikan mereka sebuah foto, dimana Chanyeol dan Kris sedang bergaya cool disebuah menara eiffel. Dan mereka bertiga sekali lagi menganga lebar.

"Oh tidak.. maafkan aku Tuan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku." Bos pemilik klub segera bersimpuh didepan Chanyeol diikuti oleh dua orang bodyguard yang memukul Chanyeol brutal. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit dan berdiri, dibawahnya masih ada bos dan bodyguard sedang bersimpuh.

"Tolong maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu bahwa kau Park Chanyeol." Bodyguard itu terus mencium kaki Chanyeol membersihkan sepatu Chanyeol dan celana Chanyeol yang terciprat darah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Cih, Kau akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap klub mu." Ucap Chanyeol santai memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bos pemilik klub sudah menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berbuat macam macam pada klubnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan pada klubku aku mohon."

"Kau malah lebih mementingkan klub sialan ini daripada nyawamu sendiri?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Walaupun Chanyeol berkata seperti ingin membunuh bos pemilik klub tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena ia harus menemukan siapa Angel itu.

"Haha, sialan. Kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Nama asli Angel?"

Bos itu masih diam, ia tak ingin mengumbarkan nama pegawainya. Ia merasa kasihan jika Baekhyun diincar oleh namja yang tak tahu diri ini. Bos itu hanya takut, ia takut jika Baekhyun bertambah bebannya karena ia tahu semua tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang masih menunggu jawaban dari bos itu mendecak kesal karena telalu lama menjawab pertanyaannya.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan mengenai kepala bos itu menggunakan lutut Chanyeol.

"KUKATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, SIAPA NAMA AS—"

"B—byun Ba—baekhyun, Tuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, nama asli Angel pun terdengar indah ditelinganya. Byun Baekhyun. "Umurnya?"

"22 tahun, Tu—tuan,"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, umurnya sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Apakah ia hanya bekerja sebagai pelacur?"

Bos itu masih diam, tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan Chanyeol. Bos itu lebih memilih berbohong daripada ia harus merelakan Baekhyun.

"Ia hanya be—bekerja sebagai pelacur."

DUAGH!

Lagi lagi Chanyeol memukul wajah bos itu menggunakan kakinya, kali ini wajah bos itu hampir menyerupai wajah Chanyeol sekarang, "Ck, aku tau kau berbohong. Aku mendengar percakapannya, ia bilang besok akan bekerja."

"Ia bekerja diperusahaan kakakmu,"

"Wow.. seorang pelacur bekerja diperusahaanku sendiri, sulit dipercaya. Berikan aku wajah pelacur itu tanpa topeng dalam 5 detik."

"1..."

Bos pemilik klub bangkit dan segera mencari foto Baekhyun tanpa topeng bersama dua bodyguardnya

"2..."

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tertatih tatih menuju kursi yang sempat ia duduki dengan tertatih tatih karena perutnya sakit dipukuli oleh bodyguard sialan

"3..."

"4..."

"5..."

Chanyeol menghitung waktu dibalik jam tangan miliknya, lima detik sudah berlalu dan bos itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol. Apakah ia melarikan diri dari Chanyeol? Ck, Chanyeol hanya tertawa menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

"6!"

Teriak Chanyeol keras, akhirnya bos itu datang dengan membawa beberapa foto Baekhyun yang diminta oleh Chanyeol kemudian bersimpuh lagi dihadapan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dikursi.

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

"Beberapa pukulan karena terlambat satu detik. Kerja bagus," Chanyeol menepuk kepala bos itu dengan sayang kemudian merebut foto Baekhyun yang dipegang oleh bos pemilik klub.

Foto pertama terlihat wajah Baekhyun tanpa topeng dengan baju kerja. Ia hanya berdiri biasa dan tersenyum pada kamera. Foto kedua terlihat wajah Baekhyun penuh satu badan dengan menggunakan baju biasa. Foto ketiga terlihat Baekhyun memakai topeng xoxo klub dan lingerie pink yang lucu. Foto keempat terlihat wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa topeng penuh satu badan menggunakan lingerie yang berbeda.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya melihat foto foto Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka, tampang gadis ini sangat seksi jika tak menggunakan topeng, sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sewaktu Baekhyun menari penis Chanyeol sudah menegang apalagi melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika menari tanpa topeng bisa bisa ia sudah mengeluarkan sperma didalam celananya. Sial.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa pamit. Bos pemilik klub hanya bisa mengelus dadanya karena klub xoxonya selamat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya liar hanya karena gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Angel, antarkan ini ke meja nomor 5."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju bartender untuk mengambil minuman yang sudah dipesan oleh seseorang di meja nomor 5. Ia mengusap dadanya pelan karena hari ini ia tidak mengantarkan minuman ke meja nomor 4. Semenjak Chanyeol melecehkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi mengantarkan apapun ke meja nomor 4. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tuan ini minumannya," Yang Baekhyun lihat di meja nomor 5 adalah dua orang anak berseragam SMA sedang menatap Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai. Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa siswa SMA berada di klub ini, apalagi mereka memakai pakaian sekolah, tak tahu malu. Baekhyun menebak jelas pasti siswa ini adalah siswa berandalan disekolahnya.

"Nunna, duduk disini sebentar saja," Ucap salah satu siswa yang berambut pirang sembari menepuk kursi ditengah tengah siswa berambut pirang dan juga siswa berambut hitam. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding, bisa bisanya ia menggoda Baekhyun yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak berada disini, pulanglah. Orang tua kalian sedang menunggu kalian dirumah." Baekhyun tersenyum pada mereka berdua setelah ia meletakkan dua botol minum dimeja mereka. Baekhyun menunduk sopan lantas berbalik.

"Ayolah nunna, sebentar saja." Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah akhirnya ia berbalik dan duduk diantara siswa yang memanggilnya tadi. Jika diliat, siswa ini tidak terlihat seperti berandalan. Malah wajahnya terlihat tampan seperti Chan—eh?! Apakah orang tuanya tak ingin mengurusinya sampai sampai mereka harus pergi ke klub malam, ck.

"Nunna, payudaramu kenyal." Mereka menepuk payudara Baekhyun yang hampir tak tertutupi benang sedikitpun. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan melepaskan tangan mereka dari payudara Baekhyun. Tapi mereka berdua malah memegang tangan Baekhyun dari kanan dan kiri sementara tangan mereka yang menganggur segera membuka kain yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot, Baekhyun telah menggali lubangnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia pergi saja, jangan mengikuti kata mereka. Sial.

Siswa ini langsung merebahkan Baekhyun dan menyedot payudara Baekhyun di kanan dan kiri. Mereka seperti bayi yang sudah lama tak diberi susu oleh ibunya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melepaskan diri tapi ia tak bisa, ia sudah dikunci oleh kedua siswa ini.

"Ahh... tolonghh... lepashh..."

Semakin Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan semakin dalam juga siswa ini menyedot payudara Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka menggigit kecil puting Baekhyun. Mereka membasahi payudara Baekhyun menggunakan air liurnya. Kalian bayangkan dua orang sekaligus menyedot payudara kalian dalam bersamaan.

"Ugh... besar..."

GREP!

Sebuah tangan besar menarik kepala dua siswa yang menyedot payudara Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka menarik puting Baekhyun—seakan tak ingin melepaskannya—karena terlalu ditarik keras oleh sebuah tangan besar yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat payudara Baekhyun yang basah akibat air liur mereka. Putingnya terlihat memerah karena digigit keras.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari kuncian siswa ini dan membenarkan kain yang terbuka karena ulah siswa ini. Chanyeol juga mencari kesempatan dengan sedikit memegang payudara Baekhyun ketika ia memasangkan kainnya.

"Maaf, tapi nunna ini milik hyung." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari hadapan dua orang siswa yang terlihat kesal. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya seorang anak SMA dan jika ia mencari masalah dengan orang yang lebih besar dengannya akan lebih menyeramkan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keruang VIP. Ia memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam ruangan dan menutup pintu yang dimana jika pintu ditutup otomatis akan terkunci. Sial, Baekhyun seharusnya kabur setelah Chanyeol menarik kepala siswa yang tak tahu diri itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa membuka pintu ini, tapi karena remote dipegang oleh Chanyeol jadi ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun dan segera berjalan menuju sofa. Ia mendudukinya dan merentangkan tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas dan kebawah dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya pura pura tak tahu jika Chanyeol tengah memandangnya.

"Baekhyun, mendekatlah."

"Tidak akan."

"Jika tidak, kau akan dipecat." Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol dengan melotot. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan bahunya tak acuh. Harusnya dari tadi ia mengancam Baekhyun. Dengan ancaman, itu membuat Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mendapat kelemahan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Siapa yang membuat peraturan bodoh itu?"

"Aku."

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku bosmu."

Sial. Baekhyun bungkam. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Chanyeol. Jangan sampai ia dipecat, apa yang akan ia pakai untuk membiayai keluarganya dan dirinya? Apalagi adiknya mengidap penyakit kanker. Baekhyun yang mengingat saja serasa ingin menangis. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tidak bertemu Chanyeol, kehidupannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Ketika Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya agak menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Mengangkang didepanku."

"Apa?!"

"Kubilang mengangkang didepanku! Kalau tak mau ya—"

"Baiklah. Tutup mulutmu dan diam."

Kali ini nada Baekhyun terdengar memerintah. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, akhirnya menampilan Baekhyun ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ingin menyantapnya. Ia mengambil posisi dengan menidurkan badannya disamping Chanyeol dan membuka pahanya lebar lebar didepan Chanyeol.

"Ingat hanya mengangkang, tidak boleh yang lainnya." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu. Baru kali ini ia mengangkang di ruangan yang hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengangkang dipanggung tapi ini berbeda, Baekhyun seolah olah menunjukan vaginanya yang hanya berbalut kain tipis tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk melepas kain sialan ini? Bukankah sama sama mengangkang?"

"Dasar breng—"

"Menjelekkan nama pelanggan. Akan kupastikan pekerjaanmu diperusahaanku dan pekerjaanmu disini akan lenyap."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Matilah ia. Jika hanya mengangkang tak masalah, tapi ini sama saja memamerkan vagina Baekhyun kehadapan orang gila didepannya. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya ingin melihat wajah orang gila. Ternyata disana ia sedang tertawa menyeramkan. Sial.

"Ck, lama."

Chanyeol mendecak mengejek Baekhyun yang terlalu lama memamerkan vaginanya. Tak tahukah kau Baekhyun, penis Chanyeol sudah menegang hanya melihatmu mengangkang.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun membuka sedikit demi sedikit kain yang menutupi vaginanya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, seumur hidup ia tak pernah memamerkannya seperti ini, apalagi hanya untuk satu orang. Baekhyun menyumpahi Chanyeol berkali kali. Tangan Baekhyun terlihat gemetar takut.

Kini vagina Baekhyun sudah terpampang jelas dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar sementara Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berdegup kencang dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu. Tangan Chanyeol sudah ingin membelainya.

"Vaginamu berkedut, kau terangsang?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap vagina Baekhyun yang bersih, putih, tanpa lecet, dan bulu bulu halus yang hampir tidak ada. Apalagi jika ia menyibak bibir vagina Baekhyun dan melihatnya disana. Ditambah lagi vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut dan memerah.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkan penisku?"

DUAGH!

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, telinganya panas, wajahnya memerah, dadanya berdegup. Ia menendang wajah Chanyeol yang hampir mendekat kearah vaginanya dengan kakinya. Alhasil sudut bibir Chanyeol perih, mengeluarkan darah karena tendangan Baekhyun yang kuat. Chanyeol terjatuh ke lantai sementara Baekhyun cepat cepat berdiri dan memakaikan kain untuk menutupi vaginanya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya bukan pelacur. Jika anda ingin memuaskan hasrat anda, anda bisa mencari yang lain. Jangan mencari saya." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol yang terduduk dilantai sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membungkuk dengan mengepalkan tangannya, seumur hidup ia tak pernah dipermalukan oleh orang lain apalagi kali ini adalah seorang wanita biasa. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dari hadapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan bersyukur, akhirnya ia bisa pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bawakan aku minuman yang paling mahal diklub ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia harus kuat, Baekhyun tak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi ia menangisi pemuda bejat ini, merugikan air mata yang menetes saja.

Setelah selesai mengambil minuman yang paling mahal, Baekhyun segera menekan bel ruangan VIP Chanyeol untuk memberikan Chanyeol minuman yang dipesannya. Tanpa menunggu beberapa detikpun pintu terbuka. Baekhyun masuk dengan tangan gemetar dan memegang nampan berisikan minuman yang dipesan Chanyeol.

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat didalam, seorang wanita—yang Baekhyun yakin itu Krystal—tengah menindih Chanyeol diatas sofa. Nafas Baekhyun terkecat, ia merasa Chanyeol melahap habis bibir Krystal. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli, baguslah jika ia memilih Krystal bukan dirinya. Mereka berdua serasa asyik dengan duniannya sendiri tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang masuk.

"Tuan, ini minumannya." Baekhyun agak sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya berniat menyindir mereka berdua yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya tanpa memerdulikan Baekhyun yang datang. "Tuan, bisakah anda bukakan pintunya untuk saya? Saya tidak ingin menganggu kegiatan anda." Lanjutnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tiba tiba Chanyeol menarik Krystal untuk menjauh dan menatap Baekhyun di dekat meja. "Kau duduk dikursi itu, aku masih ada urusan denganmu." Tunjuknya didepan sofa mereka.

Ap—apa?!

Kursi itu tepat didepan sofa. Chanyeol sudah gila, Kenapa ia harus menonton Chanyeol dan Krystal berciuman? Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang Chanyeol jika disini tidak ada Krystal. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun berjaland dengan lesu menuju kursi yang berada didepan sofa. Jika Baekhyun menolak, Krystal akan mengatakan yang tidak tidak pada bosnya.

Baekhyun duduk disana dan menunduk. Ia tak ingin melihat Chanyeol dan Krystal tengah berciuman. Baekhyun jijik dengan mereka berdua, bisa bisanya mengundang Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia malah semakin membenci Chanyeol.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang. Tapi mereka masih saja berciuman. Baekhyun pernah mendengar kata Kyungsoo, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol menindih Krystal dan menghisap lehernya? Baekhyun menggeleng menyalahkan otaknya yang memikirkan tidak tidak.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin memanasi Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun terangsang, dengan dua puluh menit berciuman sebenarnya Krystal sudah berkali kali ingin membuka kemeja Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menolak. Ia hanya ingin berciuman untuk memanasi Baekhyun. Apalagi Krystal mengarahkan lehernya untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik bibir Krystal lagi.

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus keluar dari sini. Ia tak ingin mendengar desahan desahan yang menjijikan ditelinganya.

Baekhyun bangkit, "Maaf Tuan, saya harus melayani yang lainnya."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia mendorong Krystal dan beranjak dari tidurnya. Krystal memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka karena sudah mengacaukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Krystal juga bingung kenapa Chanyeol malah mengajak Baekhyun kesini.

"Kau keluar, urusan kita sudah selesai." Baekhyun bingung, Chanyeol berkata pada siapa? Pasalnya Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya. Krystal tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol telah mengusir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Tuan, tolong anda pencet tombolnya. Saya permisi." Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Bukan dia, tapi kau!" Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, tepatnya Chanyeol malah menunjuk Krystal. Apakah itu berarti ia mengusir Krystal bukan dirinya?

"Kau yang harus pergi, bukan Angel. Cepatlah, urusan kita sudah selesai." Baekhyun membeku, kakinya seperti beku. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Krystal beranjak dari duduknya. Ia merasa kesal dengan Baekhyun, lagi lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan pemuda tampan dan muda. Sebenarnya apa yang dipakai Baekhyun sampai sampai Chanyeol malah mengusirnya?

"Baek, selamat telah mengalahkan aku lagi." Katanya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan VIP Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oh Tuhan.

"Tuan, apa lagi yang saya harus laku—"

DEG!

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, Chanyeol sudah tepat dihadapannya menatap Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkilat marah, apalagi Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol yang tambah terluka terlihat jelas dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mundur dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh dinding ruangan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dari biasanya, lebih kencang disaat Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur dengan adanya topeng, ia menganggap topeng adalah tembok untuk wajah Chanyeol dan dirinya.

BUGH!

Chanyeol memukul tembok disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah samping, tangan Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Kau akan melayani yang lainnya tapi tidak denganku?"

Ketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, ia terkejut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding biasanya. Sepertinya perkataan Baekhyun tadi ambigu untuk Chanyeol. Padahal arti sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun ingin mengantar pesanan yang lainnya bukan melayani sebagai pelacur. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

"Seberapa kayanya dia?"

Mulut Baekhyun bungkam. Bibirnya terasa membeku, padahal ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa bibirnya membeku ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dari dinding, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang marah, ia juga melihat tetesan darah dari tangan Chanyeol yang jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Menari telanjang dihadapanku tanpa memakai topeng. Atau kau akan menyesal."

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continue.**

big thanks to all review! [ .7 ][ exindira ][ Frozen Peony ][ Alicia Juliet Wizards ][ tomatocherry ][ Guest ][ Strawwbaekki ][ Mela querer chanBaekYeol ][ .921025 ][ Fytallz ][ melizwufan ][ ChanBaekLuv ][ guest ][ Lussia Archery ][ nhcahyani ][ Yuni150699 ][ Parkbaekhyun ][ shounarutos ][ xoxorienakimmyun ][ ShinJiWoo920202 ][ Kim Hyunsoo ][ Aria Sweden ][ ][ younlaycious88 ][ TrinCloudSparkyu ][ tao-ghel ][ KyuraCho ][ bynyeol ][ ByunBina ][ Syifa Nurqolbiah ][ byunbyunnyels11 ][ Syifa Nurqolbiah ][ Namu Hwang ][ PB ][ Gigi onta ][ mpietlee ][ mireiiff ][ NS Yoonji ][ byun92 ][ byunbyun ][ rifdafairuzs ][ moon ][ Majey Jannah 97 ][ Row Chun ][ yool ][ .Hardshipper ][ yeollo ][ ruixi ][ nin nina ][ baekkiechan ][ xiaoon ][ parklili ][ rizky. ][ chanbaekluhan ][ kepolu ][ susuanget ][ ArlaParkBaek ][ septhaca ][ Re-Panda68 ][ doremifasseul ][ Guest ][ PrincePink ][ 90 Rahmayani ][ Byunkkaeb ][ Guest ][ vvhjbcffhb ][ byunnieee ][ dragonhun385 ][ starbucks91 ][ shlurph ][ call me SA ][ jinyeoley ][ SyiSehun ][ parkwu ][ Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic ][ .9 ][ snowy07 ][ Delight Doby ][ im kirin ][ bellasung21 ][ xlkslbccdtks ][ vitCB9 ][ Pandabacon ] **ga nyangka respon kalian banyak sama bagus hohoho. Ini udah panjang belum? Maaf kalo mengecewakan.**

_Ohya, ada kalimat kek gini : "Hei, kudengar putra Tuan Kim sudah kembali dari New York." Umm Tuan Kim? Mungkin maksudnya Tuan Park ya? O.o_

**T**erimakasih TrinCloudSparkyu sudah mengoreksi. Yeah sebenarnya saya mau jadikan junmyeon aka suho yang jadi daddy buat chanyeol sama kris. Trus pas saya baca ulang kayaknya agak aneh kalo suho jadi daddy mereka, secara suho ban—/sebagian teks lari ketakutan/jadi mungkin yang bagian itu terlewatkan waktu author ganti.

**K**alo ada kesamaan cerita atau alur mungkin cuma kebetulan, ceritanya murni sendiri dari otak author :)

**B**uat ChanBaek shipper, ayo bangkitkan semangat. Akhir akhir ini ff chanbaek berkurang karna ada scandal baekhyun :( jujur author kecewa sama baekhyun, tapi author kecewa lagi sama kalian yang ga nyemangatin chanbaek lagi. Author berpikir buat ga ada apa apa sama baek ty, author anggep mereka ga pernah bikin scandal

**B**ulan puasa itu kapan ya? Hehe, maklum author bukan agama islam jadi author gatau. Author tanya supaya nanti author bisa liat kapan publish chapter selanjutnya. Author takut pas ngepublish kalian pada puasa eh batal-_-

review lagi? Terimakasih. ****

  
_  
_


End file.
